User blog:Asfidyll/Ryvar, the Nether's Guardian
Ryvar, Guardian of the Nether is a custom champion in League of Legends. Ryvar is a manaless champion, and has no resource. Thus, his resource bar is empty. Abilities , 35% attack speed and 35 movement speed while in Wolf form. Fox - If his target's AP is higher than its AD and/or max HP/10, Ryvar becomes a spirit Fox, gaining , 15% attack speed and 30 movement speed while in Fox form. Lion - If his target's max HP/10 is higher than its AD and/or AP, Ryvar becomes a spirit Lion, gaining , and 30 movement speed while in Lion form. Please note that while in any form, regardless of how Ryvar came to be in that form, the above bonuses are attributed to his base stats and are taken into account into his abilities' scalings. The requirements of his passive apply only to target base stats and item values: excluding ALL external bonuses (such as Wild Growth or Baleful Strike). }} Ryvar takes a bite out of his target, dealing physical damage and marking it for 3 seconds. The mark can be consumed by his guarded ally's next basic attack/ability to deal bonus magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 250 }} Ryvar bites forward, conjuring an ethereal jaw to close forward in a line, dealing physical damage to enemies struck by the bite and marking them. The mark can be consumed by his guarded ally's next basic attack/ability to deal bonus true damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 950 }} }} Ryvar lets loose a wave of energy in a 40-degree cone, dealing magic damage to enemies and stunning marked enemies for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 700 }} Ryvars forms into a ball of ethereal fur, launching himself in a target direction. Upon reaching max range or reactivation, he halts himself and releases a wave of energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a 250-radius, dealing magic damage and stunning marked enemies for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 800 }} }} Ryvar leaps to a target, dealing magic damage to all enemies within 200-radius and shielding himself. If cast on an ally, he will also shield it. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 525 }} Ryvar unleashes a powerful roar, dealing magic damage to all enemies within 300-radius and slowing them; as well as spell-shielding the nearest ally from the next enemy spell for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 600 }} }} Ryvar jumps to a nearby allied champion, taking another of his ethereal forms to aid his ally for up to 30 seconds, until he casts the ability on another target or while he remains within range of it. While active, his target ally gains , and . If self-cast, Ryvar gains no bonuses from Nether's Guard but will instead transform into the ethereal form corresponding to the last ability cast: Wolf - Q Fox - W Lion - E |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Lore There are 7 Planes of existence, the major of which is the Physical Plane, where all physical matter exists. However, among the higher Planes, spirits watch over those within the lesser Planes, watching in fascination, admiration and mockery from the reaches of the Nether Plane (the 6th plane of spirits). Each Plane has its own Guardian, one who literally guards over his/her designated Plane; Ryvarran (called Ryvar by his fellow Guardians), though he was the Guardian of one of the highest Planes, was the most humorous of his position. Willing to make jokes and deign upon the lesser Planes constantly, many came to know him in their dreams, thoughts and even in person as the Nether's Joy. Yet even Ryvar could not ignore the darkening forces that were slowly taking place. Ryvar could sense a dark shift in the Universal Equilibrium: the minds of those living, those passed and his own spirits were becoming more and more corrupt as time went on. It wasn't long before a band of innocent men had been ruthlessly torn apart by a maddened naiad spirit. Enraged by the turn of events, he brought justice to the naiad and peace to the souls of those murdered. Turning to Alessar, Guardian of the 7th Cosmic Plane (the highest Plane of existence), it was agreed that since Alessar could never leave his duty, it would have to be Ryvar that would see to the purging of such darkness. And so Ryvar turned to the Physical Plane, where he believed it had all begun. And in Ryvar's eyes, he could sense a powerful pull of murder and death from one small arena. An arena of politics the mortals called it. Ryvarran would stop it altogether himself, from the inside out. Playstyle, Visuals and Personality Ryvar is a versatile fighter, able to fill in almost any role that is required of him. With a powerful emphasis on a trinity of abilities, successful utility of his ultimate is vital to playing Ryvar to his greatest potential, as well as realising the different power levels given in each form. Though slightly weak early game, he snowballs fast and quickly if he plays right to become an absolute monster in the late game: a murderous yet unslayable weapon of pure war. Ryvar cannot use his true spirit form while in the Physical Plane, and so compromises with using his three favourite physical forms: the direwolf, the red fox and the lion. All three would glow in the eerie silvery-green glow, familiar to all spirits who took a physical form. As such, all his abilities trail behind in silver and green shades, with jaws, energy and roars manifesting in powerful spurs of ethereal power. Ryvar is a light-hearted character, eager to please and laugh alike. Yet he is being called to duty, and though he loves and prizes most within the Physical Plane, he fears no consequence that shall arise from mere mortal barriers. Were one mortal have taken him to be a character of jest, he would be swiftly (and oft painfully) reminded that he is also a Guardian, a powerful position in its own right. Just, fair and righteous, Ryvarran makes himself known as a being of sheer might. Quotes '' Selection: '' "Come. Deign on mortality with me." '' Attacking: '' "They die too easily." "Mortals have a funny way of dying." Laughs gently "Child's play." "Claw or tooth, your end's the same." "Their soul shall have no peace." Wolf Form Only-'' "Hungrier by the second." ''Fox Form Only-'' "Blood cravings rising." ''Lion Form Only-'' "A lion knows no fear!" '' '''Movement:' '' "Claw, tooth and unyielding power." "I like having paws... and claws to match." "See the wind in my fur?" "Don't die before I get there!" Wolf Form Only-'' "Fur and fang ready for blood." ''Fox Form Only-'' "They say that foxes are cheeky devils." ''Lion Form Only-'' "A mane was never made for the wind." '' '''Jokes:' '' Ryvar seats himself on the ground, and growls gently to himself before raising his head and unleashing a momentary brilliant silver light. The light fades to reveal Ryvar on all fours again. Wolf Form Only-'' "Direwolf... I wonder what the situation is." ''Fox Form Only-'' "Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed... Literally." ''Lion Form Only-'' "So much hair and fur... I feel fabulous." '' '''Taunts:' '' Ryvar stances, ready to pounce. A huge ethereal image of his true spirit form appears behind him; the image then strikes down its arms into the ground, causing the earth to crack beneath Ryvar. Wolf Form Only-'' "No match for a Guardian, mortal!" ''Fox Form Only-'' "Fear your true opponent, creature!" ''Lion Form Only-'' "Behold true majesty, fleshling!" '' '''Upon Death:' '' Ryvar falls to one side, and his physical form transforms into his true spirit form, before it returns to the Nether Plane. "I will return." "Death is only the beginning." "I am never truly slain." '' Unique Taunts: '' With a nearby Nidalee: "Are my claws enough for you, cougar?" With a nearby Hecarim: "Animal or man, make up your mind!" With a nearby Udyr: "Hah, a wannabe changling." Category:Custom champions